Field of the Invention
The invention is related to an electronic apparatus, and particularly to a booting method of an electronic apparatus.
Description of Related Art
As technologies advance, people get into the habit of using various electronic apparatuses for handling tasks at work, carrying out communication, browsing information or doing financial management. People not only use the electronic apparatuses to improve efficiency of work, they also save important data in the electronic apparatuses, including confidential data such as personal financial records, bank account number and password, private documents and photos, letters, business documents and intellectual properties and so on. To keep the data safely stored in the computer system, users may set user name and password to lock the hard disk for data security. Before logging in the operation system, the user is required to enter the password of hard disk to get authority for access.